This invention relates to an improved single phase induction motor provided with shaded poles. More particularly, the invention relates to such a motor having a centrifugal switch or a current-responsive switch for interrupting current in the shaded pole windings to avoid energy waste and local heating.
In conventional shaded-pole motors having either a copper ring, or coil short circuit, to obtain cross phase starting, both types have short circuit current passing during running. Such an arrangement is energy inefficient and may result in local high temperature, which may damage the motor.